New Adventures of Doctor Who/The Master Trap
Chapter 1: A stolen tardis The Doctor and Clara walk out of the TARDIS into Paris, 2509. "The Eiffle Tower still here in 2509" says Clara. "It dosen't get knocked down until 100,768" says the Doctor. "Why dose it get knocked down?" says Clara. "The daleks shot it down" said the doctor". "What is that" said Clara. She had seen a Silent. The doctor saw it to. "You must return to your TARDIS" said the Silent. The Doctor and Clara forgot they had seen the Silent and returned to the TARDIS because of the Silents post-hypnotic suggestion just to find the TARDIS had gone missing. River Song just apeared. "Hello Sweetie, and i have seen that face before, just incase you havent seen me with it" she said. "No need to check Diarys, I know your Tardis has been stolen, I'm only here to give you my Vortex Manipulater" She Said. "Go to the year 100 million on New Earth" She said. "How do you know that" said the Doctor. "Spoilers" said River and the doctor and Clara Time Travelled away. Chapter 2: A Cyeberman factory on New Earth? Clara and the Doctor arrived at New Earth only to see a Factory saying "Cyber Conversion" and every single person converted into Cyerbermen or walking into the Cyber Conversion Factory. "Why is everyone actually walking into the Cyber Conversion factory calmly" said Clara. "I meen there not wearing ear drives like in the parralel universe" said the doctor. "Because of the silents post-hypnotic sugesstion" said a familliar voice. The Doctor and Clara turned around. "Missy" said Clara. "But you died" said the Doctor. "I used the tesselecta to escape my death" said Missy. "Why would the Tesselecta help you" said the doctor. "The Silents post-hypnotic suggestion" said Missy. " But why would The Silence help you, I mean, Their goal was fufilled" said the doctor. "I used their post-hypnotic suggestion powers against them" said Missy. "And now I am going to take over the universe with my Cybermen." "Not if I can stop it" said the doctor. "Clara, come with me, were going to shut down the Cyber factory." "Oh no you dont" said Missy, "Cybermen, delete them both". "Delete,Delete,Delete" said the Cybermen. Chapter 3: Saving the Day Clara and the Doctor ran away from the cybermen. "Luckily they cant run" said Clara. "Oh, the original Cybermen can't even run, but mine can fly" said Missy. "RUN!" said the Doctor. "I am" said Clara. "This is the end for you,Doctor" said Missy. "Missy,were the only 2 left, if you kill me you'll be the last Time Lord" said the Doctor. "I escaped from the Pocket universe, so can they" said Missy "Oh, and by the way, the factorys controls a icomorphic". "But that meens we can't shut the machine down" said Clara. The Doctor had an idea. He thought that if he could make the silents stop making the cybermen attack, and get the people to stop walking into the Cyber Conversion factory, using their post-hypnotic suggestion powers against them, he and Clara would be saved as well as any people who hadnt yet been converted, and, technicly, the whole universe. He found a Silent and took a picture of it using Clara's Iphone. He then made the picture into a holagram using his sonic screwdriver. As soon as one of the silents looked at it he told it to keep looking. It worked. He then told the silent to command all the other silents to command the cybermen to stop attacking and the people to stop walking into the conversion factory. It also worked. "NO" screamed Missy. The doctor finally commanded the silent to tell missy to tell him were the TARDIS was. Missy said it was at the back of the factory. The doctor and clara then turned away from the silents anf forgot all the things they just did to save them. "What happened" said Clara. "We probally saved everyone while looking at the silents so we forgot what we did" said the Doctor. The doctor and clara then went around the back of the factory and got in the TARDIS. "I'll be back" said Missy. "Were are we going to go next" said Clara. "First we have to give River back her Vortex Manipulatar, then anywhere in time and space" said the doctor. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald Category:Stories featuring the Master